


The Taming of Alexandra

by DeviousCreator



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drugging, Eventual Dronification, Eventual Smut, F/F, Forcefeeding (not really in a sexual manner), Latex, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sub-Dermal LEDs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousCreator/pseuds/DeviousCreator
Summary: With the publication of this work, I am officially opening up commissions. For more information, go to https://twitter.com/CreatorDevious
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The Taming of Alexandra

You awaken to your eyes covered by soft cloth. The room you are in smells of dampness, though your feet, and your body generally, are dry. 

You are naked. This sends a wave of panic through you when you realize it. Why would someone kidnap you, strip you naked, and tie you up, only to leave you, alone? Something is definitely wrong, not the least of which is your arms, which are tied tightly behind your back, stretching them as if they are tied to something other than the seat. Your legs and torso, on the other hand, are tied to the chair you sit on. Your mouth is gagged, the thick ring stretching it to its maximum. You writhe around, trying to see how much give they have. The seat underneath you doesn't seem to move. 

As you settle back down, you start to hear sounds in the surrounding area. You didn't notice them before because of the panic that came over you, but as you start to take in your environment you hear the whir of disks. A gentle breeze is flowing over you, implying that you're in a ventilated room. You don't smell anything but the dampness, a seemingly strange scent to be in a room with.. well, presumably computers in it.

The minutes pass, your struggling stopping after no more than an hour (though your sense of time has been destroyed by the sensory isolation). Your body starts to rebel, the need to eat and sleep washing over you and intensifying before dissolving like salt in water. They leave behind a shudder and jitter, however you are not willing to give in. You need to confront whoever it is that has you tied up, see what they want. 

You pass out shortly after.

\-----

As you awaken, you notice two things. Firstly, you are no longer blindfolded. Secondly, there is a tall, beautiful woman in front of you. Her eyes seem to stare through you, their blindingly bright blue color unnatural. She must have contacts in, something like that. 

You begin to look around you and find that your assumptions about the room were... misplaced. Below you, the seat that you are tied to is no mere seat. It is an operating chair, for lack of a better term.

Your pulse begins to race, but before you can get too worked up, a hand slaps you. The jolt and pain brings you back to the present, focusing hard on the figure ahead of you.

"Well, seems I picked up a curious one." She chuckles. Lines of circuitry illuminate on her skin, the pathways all leading toward her brain. 

You scream through your gag, willing all of your energy towards making something intelligible, something that expresses just how scared and anxious you are.

It comes out as a garbled string of screams. 

"Oh, I know just how desperate you feel. How you must me asking yourself 'what are they going to do to me?' In fact, I've been in your exact position. Trust me, it gets-"

She leans in whispering into your ear sensually. The feeling sends shivers down your spine, lighting up nerves that you didn't even know that you had.

"So. Much. Better."

She leans back, the scent of her lingering. Cool mint mixed with something... odd. You can't quite place it.

"Well, I'll leave you to your questioning. Just one last thing, though." She pulls out a syringe and sticks it in your arm. "This is only your first dose, so you probably won't feel too much. Don't worry, though, it'll get easier each time. Even more so once we install the pump."

She leaves, the faint traces of her scent suddenly leading you, leaving you wanting. How you could so drastically transform from fear to outright... lust? Was this feeling lust. It couldn't be, you were just drawn to her. In fact, her striking appearance would lead anyone with your... proclivities... to desire someone like her. She was just beautiful.

\-----

You had been left there, alone, hours, the pit in your gut growing until it felt too overwhelming. Then, as it left you screaming for something, anything to touch you, give you something to eat, the door in front of you cracked open again.

You anticipate the same woman returning, inspecting the effects on you, all of those sorts of things. Instead, what comes through is another woman, this one with bright green eyes, and a speckled tone. With a start, however, you realize that her skin is olive toned. Then, you realize that it *wasn't her skin*. She had a matrix of freckle-like LEDs seemingly grafted into her, a different form of visual illumination than the last woman you encountered. In the areas not illuminated by her implants, she has an olive-colored sheen, a rubber (latex maybe?) suit grafted directly to her skin. She says nothing, but brings a plate of food towards you. You think, hope even, that she will set free at least your arms so that you could eat. Instead, she simply undoes your gag.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping them... whoever they are! Why-" The string of words leave your mouth before you can even think. They are stifled just as quickly by her shoving a piece of bread in your mouth. You understand what is going on and reluctantly chew on the food, thankful at least for sustenance. That piece is followed by another, and then she tips your head back and brings a cup to your lips. You start to protest, but think better of it. You need the water, desperately, and don't even stop to consider what might be *inside* it. 

Of course, there is a knockout drug in it.

\-----

You awaken again, still strapped to your chair. However, there are minute changes to your body which tell you that something has happened in the meantime. Most strikingly, a bright purple glow emanates from your fingernails, their surfaces having been (painfully) replaced with pads of LEDs. It's an overwhelmingly beautiful effect, and you take a moment to admire them (as much as your restraints allow) before you once again hear the door open.

This time, it is the first woman again. Your gag having been replaced while you are sleeping, you are unable to say anything to her. She glances at you and her eyes fall, hooded with.. well, you hope it isn't lust.

She quickly makes her way over to you. "Oh wow, you look... just gorgeous." She reaches over to the left-side and brings a mirror around. 

Your eyes... they're glowing a matching purple color.

"I told you we were going to have some fun."

**Author's Note:**

> With the publication of this work, I am officially opening up commissions. For more information, go to https://twitter.com/CreatorDevious


End file.
